


Touch

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Being Tied Down, Bondage, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy likes getting touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

His hands are warm against my skin and I let out a whimper.  
"Sir, Sir please please."  
"Please what, puppy?" he says, fingertips gliding over my skin. "You said you wanted me to touch you."  
"N-not like that. I-I want you to touch me."  
He smirks, straddling me and pressing a kiss to my stomach. "Oh-ho, puppy's feeling a little naughty tonight, isn't he?"  
I whine in response, thrusting my hips up desperately and he laughs.  
"He is. Mmm, such a needy thing, aren't you?"  
"Y-yes Sir," I say, groaning as he thrusts his hips down against me and I let out a low moan.  
"You want me to touch you?" he murmurs, pressing against my damp briefs and I whine deep in my throat. "No, you _need_ me to touch you don't you? Need to feel your Master touching you, don't you?"  
"Yes," I whisper, straining against my bonds and he laughs, petting my thigh and sliding my briefs down my legs, leaving them pooled at my ankles.  
"Such a good boy," he whispers back against my skin, his fingers stroking through the wiry hair on my stomach. "Such a very good boy and he's all mine. Mine to play with-" He pauses, pressing kisses along my hips and I whimper when I can feel a glance of warm wet tongue along my skin. "-mine to tease-"Another pause and his fingers wander down, lightly touching my moist dripping slit and I buck my hips in response. "-mine to fuck-" The tips of his fingers slide in easily and I moan, rocking as best as I can on them, trying in vain to get some friction. "-and mine to love." His fingers venture deeper and I let out a whimper, squeezing around his fingers and he moves them around the sensation too much to bear and my toes curl.  
"Ah ah, puppy. Not until I say you can."  
"Sir!"I strain against my bonds, squirming and whimpering. "Please, Sir, please!"  
He laughs, stroking my thigh fondly. "Please what puppy?"  
"Please Sir, can I-" My plea gets choked off as he pulls his fingers out and then plunges them back into my dripping slit.  
"Yes, go ahead."  
I let out a low moan as I gush all over his fingers, soaking them with sticky warm fluid and he slides them out easily and smears them over my stomach.  
"Messy puppy, aren't you? _My_ messy puppy."


End file.
